


Remembering how it started

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [24]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Memories, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yonekuni confessed that he wants to remember their first time, Shirou finally revels their first time and every time the blond visited him when it rained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering how it started

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Valentines fever

He could still remember the first time it happened, how it all started. One of his most treasured memories, something he would never forget. It had happened late one night, when his phone went off. He knew that the blond was on the other end, opening the front door and letting the one he loved in, the presence against his back all the way back to his room. Being pushed to the bed, followed by the blond. Arms coming up and around, holding Yonekuni to him, gently soothing the trembling form, biting his tongue to keep from saying a word as the cold seemed to take over.

It took some time, soothing and warming the boy but he loved every minute. Nose against his neck while hands slid up his shirt, lips parted in a moan when he felt Yonekuni’s hard flesh through his pants. Feeling the blond pull back, looking down at him while arms came up to wrap around and pull him closer. The blond’s face pushing against the side of his neck, breathing deeply. Snuffing and groaning, faint mutterings as his arms pulled away and pushed him onto his back. He could feel the quivering of Yonekuni’s hard cock through the blond’s loose pants.

Looking up into blue eyes, he watched them close as the blond moved in, kissing him softly. The feel of Yonekuni’s tongue against his and the rumbling sound of approval from the blond’s chest. His hands trembled as he reached up, touching Yonekuni’s shoulders. Wrapping around and pulling the blond closer, heart hammering in his chest when he felt hands sliding up his shirt when Yonekuni pulled away from the kiss. Holding his breath, biting his lip when he felt the pain of Yonekuni biting down on his chest, teeth nipping at his nipple. Laving with a tongue as if to soothe the pain, he covered his mouth as he cried out again. He didn’t want his parents to know what was going on, didn’t want them to know how the one he loved was touching him. Didn’t want them to know what they were up to.

The slide of a hand down, slipping past the waist band of his pants before fingers curled possessivly around his cock. Hips trembled, wanting nothing more than to push up into the blond’s grip when fingers teased the crown before pulling away, tugging his pants down and off. Tossed to the side, feeling his legs being spread and the weight settling right against him, as if the blond belonged there. Not that he would argue with anyone on that. It felt so right that when he felt the blond shift, he spread his legs just a little more as weight resting against him.

Fingers pressing against him, dry against his hole and he bore the pain as a finger breeched through while his heart flew high at Yonekuni’s touch. When the finger pulled away, leaving him wondering and confused, he gave a silent cry of pain as something was pushed inside him. He knew what was being pushed inside, but he never had imagined that it would hurt this much. Back arched, trying to scramble away from the pain while tears fell down his cheeks. Tears filled and spilled down his cheeks as he endured the pain of Yonekuni pulling back then pushing forward again.

He managed to clean both himself and Yonekuni up, wiping away the sweat on the blond’s body. His hand pausing at the limp cock that lay against Yonekuni’s leg, sleeping innocently as if it hadn’t spent time fucking him. His hand hesitated, setting the washcloth to the side only to be picked right up when he heard a snort as the blond slept. Pain pushed back, helping Kunimasa with Yonekuni to the door and once the door closed, he breathed deeply and slowly made his way upstairs to collapse on his bed. Though it hurt so much, the feeling of becoming one with the one he loved more than made up for it.

The following morning, he attempted to make it through the day as he left home, slowly making his way to school while his body throbbed with each step. Waving off friends concern, he gingerly sat down in his seat, a low hiss under his breath when he made contact with the chair, knowing that whenever he shifted, it would bring another wave of pain. The door opens and he knew that Yonekuni had entered the room without having to look up, hearing the loud yawn followed by the chattering of the girls in the class. Deep down he knew the blond wouldn’t remember last night, he never did, but he couldn’t help the ache in his heart. Wanting nothing more than the blond to walk up and tell him that last night meant something to him.

Barely making it through his first class, leaving as soon as the break started. With his bag in his hand, heading to the nurses office where he was ordered to sit down, gently as he could. Temperature being taken, he never bothered to tell her about his natural high body temperature and instead, letting the nurse order him home. Barely making it home, his mother helping him up the stairs with muttered words of how she “should have kept him home.”

Stripping off his clothes, he chanced a look in the mirror to see marks from the night before, fresh and bright. Gently touching his lips, remembering the feel of Yonekuni’s pressed against his. Under the cover of the shower, he washed away the sweat from his fever and the dried blood that he wasn’t able to remove the night before. Hearing his mother leave for errands to run, he turned on his computer and looked up information that would help him the next time Yonekuni came by. Nervous, eyes scanning each page he came across and ordering what he thought he would need to make the experience less painful.

It wouldn’t be until a week later that he found Yonekuni on his doorstep. Leading the blond in, watching as he stripped down and latched onto the back of his neck. Welcoming the touch of the blond, pushing away the pain he felt deep inside at the thought of Yonekuni not feeling anything for him. And it still hurt, more than he thought it would, but when he felt Yonekuni brushing up against something inside him, pleasure exploding behind his eyes as he arched.

Hands pushing his chest to the bed, movements becoming rough and fast, biting his lip to hold back the cries as pleasure coursed through him.

There would be times when friends would come, talking and chattering, the feel of hands on his shoulders as his friends pulled him closer, never knowing that when Yonekuni visited, the blond would become jealous. His movements harsh, deeper than normal. The grip on his hips tighter, hard enough to leave finger like bruises on his skin. The feel of teeth sinking into the back of neck, a hard suck as teeth broke through skin and lapping away the blood.

When he dressed in the morning, his movements slow while his body a map of marks that Yonekuni had left. Buttoning up his shirt, glad the collar of his uniform covered up the bite mark that Yonekuni made and concentrated on getting dressed. He hoped that once again, Yonekuni would remember their time together. Suffering in silence when Yonekuni would ignore him in class and go off with one of his many admirers.

From there on, he endured the pain of a one sided love and when he did find Yonekuni on his doorstep, there was only a moment relief from the pain. The moment he would enjoy, pretend that the blond belonged to him. That Yonekuni would feel the same as he, but when the blond left, he went back to keeping his feelings inside.

That is, until that fateful day when Yonekuni woke up from his stupor did he finally tell the blond his feelings. It was only at night, when he dreamt, that he was relieved from the heart act. And when he was fully able to tell Yonekuni that he loved him as the blond pushed himself inside, did Shirou’s heart twinge. Knowing that the blond didn’t feel the same, he was still happy that he got to have this moment with Yonekuni full conscious.

“And, well, you know the rest.” Shirou admitted as he sat next to the blond on the couch. Yonekuni had asked about their first time and how it felt. Shirou, unable to really deny Yonekuni the answers to his questions, answered them to the best of his ability. Feeling arms pull him close, forcing him to straddle the blond’s lap.

“Let’s say we continue this and add more than just your painful memories.” Yonekuni murmured against his lips, licking at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside. A sound of pleasure was muffled as he felt a hand slide down the back of his pants, fingers teasing and he nodded. Scooting himself closer, Yonekuni determined to add more to his tale in attempts to replace those painful memories with new memories and experiences.


End file.
